


Snapshots and Memories

by HeithChief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, side pairing Lance/Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has always been kind of a loner and before it never bother him. He started his first year of college and meets Shiro. He's completely enamored and he can't help it. After two years of dating, Shiro leaves to study abroad. Can their relationship go the distance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by Lordzuuko (on tumblr)'s long distance Sheith AU. You should go check it out, Lordzuuko has such a beautiful style. I thought it was going to be a short 2-3 thousand word one-shot but it turned into the longest one-shot I've ever written! (over 16,000 words!!!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy and leave me a comment maybe? ;)

Shiro smiled down at his phone as he typed out a message to his boyfriend. Long distanced sucked, but the little moments like this were what Shiro was living for right now. It had been a long time and now they were so close to reuniting, it hurt.  

**To Keith <3 **  
**Shiro loves you, baby.**  
     

He let out a small laugh when all that came back was an angry face. 

**From Keith <3 **  
**> :(**

He bit his lip and quickly typed a response. 

**To Keith <3 **  
**Don’t be like that.**

He imagined Keith’s scowl on his face just the same as the face he sent. He knew Keith wasn’t really upset with him, but he was being moody nonetheless. 

**From Keith <3 **  
**I wouldn’t have to be mad if you didn’t make me stupidly miss you so much.**

One of the things Shiro loved most about Keith was that Keith was always unapologetically himself. Whether it was in person or over a text, Keith was Keith. 

**To Keith <3 **  
**Only two more weeks, baby. We’re almost there.**

**From Keith <3**  
**> :(**

Shiro let out a little laugh again. Keith was always more action and expression type than a talker. He knew Keith wasn’t actually angry. Another he loved about Keith was his passion and anger ran deep and intertwined. He was often so passionate about a topic or something he cared about that he got angry. That angry face could have so many connotations and today Shiro knew exactly what that meant. It said ‘that’s too long, Shiro’. I miss you so much Keith and all I want is to hold you so badly. Shiro wanted to send his every thought, but that would just make this harder. Sure, he did say it over the phone a couple of times, but now that they were so close it was just painful. 

His phone buzzed again and he was greeted with a picture of a dark gray cat with white paws and a single white patch on her forehead. She was lazily laid across Keith’s lap and her face seemed almost deliberately turned away from the camera. 

**From Keith <3 **  
**Even Mira is mad at you.**

Shiro had to admit Mira did look a little angry in the photo. It was as if she knew Shiro was on the other end. Then again Keith might have just disturbed her from a nap. He also noticed the familiarity of the dark pants in the picture. Keith was definitely wearing a pairs Shiro’s of sweatpants. He could tell because they were slightly baggier and bigger than a pair of Keith’s own pants. A fond smile slid onto his face as he wondered how often Keith was wearing his clothes while he was gone. Also, although he wasn’t going to point this out to Keith, he did appreciate the crotch shot as well as the cat picture. 

**To Keith <3 **  
**Sorry Mira, daddy is coming home soon.**  
  
He smirked imagining the blush on Keith’s face. He knew mentioning the word ‘daddy’ in the text would get his boyfriend flustered. His heart ached now, not only for Keith, but for Mira as well. He suddenly thought back to when he first brought Mira home. 

* * *

He should have known volunteering at the animal shelter was a bad idea for a tender-hearted person such as himself. He promised himself that he would just take care of the animals and not take one home. It was working well because he was able to see his favorite animals three days a week and he was content with that. Well, that was until Mira arrived. 

The poor kitten was only 5 weeks old when she was brought into the shelter. She was very small and very frail for her age. Some young girl had brought the kitten in, apologizing because she wanted to keep the kitten, but her mother was allergic. His boss supposed Mira had been abandoned by her mother, because she was too frail. Her mother must have thought Mira wouldn’t make it, but somehow the little kitten survived.  
Since Mira bonded with Shiro more than any of the other staff, Shiro was a big part of her recovery. They had even allowed Shiro to give her a name, hoping the name would get her adopted. She became like a daughter to Shiro and he watched 5 months go by and no one had adopted her. He just couldn’t stand it anymore. They had nursed her back to health and she was now the proper size for a six month old kitten. He didn’t understand why she wasn’t adopted. She was sweet and she loved playing and exploring. She didn’t always like people a first, but when she did, she loved them with lots of affection. She kind of reminded him of Keith in that respect. 

He cradled the kitten; he had named Mira, in his arms as he approached their apartment. He swallowed nervously and tried to think of reasons for Keith to let him keep her. He’d tell her Mira was sweet and they had bonded so well his boss suggested that he’d just adopt her. Shiro knew Keith would love her once he got used to her. He opened the door and opened his mouth when Keith spotted the kitten in his arms. He was ready with excuses and reasons, but he didn’t need them. 

“So that’s her, huh? I knew this day was coming. You talk about Mira like every night, I knew one day you’d end up bringing her home.” Keith shook his head and approached Shiro. He reached out and carefully petted Mira on the head. “She looks like you.”  
  
Shiro looked surprised and his heart tugged at the image of Keith being so gentle with his girl. “You think so?” 

“Yeah, the single white patch on her head, it’s just like yours. Isn’t that right, mini Shiro?” He asked the kitten and she nuzzled into his fingers. 

“Tell me you’re not going to call her that. Her name’s Mira and she’s a girl. I have to go get her things.” Shiro moved to put her down, but Keith quickly took her into his arms. Shiro felt as if his heart stopped. Cool, collected, temperamental Keith had opened up to the kitten without a fight. He took a long time to let a human in, and yet he melted at the sight of a kitten. Keith was holding her so gently and yet with affection. He worried for a moment that Mira would wiggle her way out Keith’s arms, but she was still. He heard a soft purring as Mira nuzzled against Keith’s chest. “Wow.” 

Keith had been so absorbed that he hadn’t noticed Shiro still watching him. “What? Just because I’m not all warm and fluffy like you doesn’t mean I’m not a cat person.” 

“No, it’s not that. Mira doesn’t usually warm up to people so easily. She likes you.”

“Maybe she really is more like me than you. She’s like our baby.” Keith said absently as he stroked her fur. 

There was only so much Shiro could take and he had hit his limit. Their baby. He supposed he hadn’t realized that before. Mira wasn’t just his; she was going to be theirs. He thought moving in together after a year of dating was a big step and he had just taken another without realizing. He lost all restraint and crossed the room in three quick strides. Shiro took Keith’s face in his hands and kissed him on hard on the mouth. Shiro was careful of the kitten between them, but his kiss was anything but. Keith gasped, taken by surprise and gave Shiro quick access to his mouth. He played with Shiro’s tongue and let his boyfriend take control of the kiss. 

“I almost forgot that domestic things like that turn you on.” Keith smirked when they separated. He looked down at Mira. “Your daddy is naughty, Mira, kissing me like that in front you.”  
  
Shiro felt heat pooling his stomach and a blush blossom on his face. “Call me daddy again.”  
Keith immediately blushed and looked down at the kitten to hide his embarrassment. “Shut up…” He averted his eyes, clearly loving it and hating it at the same time. “…daddy.” Keith quickly put Mira down, despite her protests, before Shiro crashed into him. He’d have to keep that kink and nickname in mind next time he wanted to get Shiro in the mood. It was totally embarrassing, but it would be worth it if Shiro would kiss him with this much passion. 

Shiro had to admit he had become kind of jealous of Keith. Mira was clearly enamored with Keith. She followed him around and was always trying to be near him. Keith tended to play with her more and be a little rough sometimes, while Shiro was the cuddling, gentle type. 

He supposed she was a very playful cat and maybe that’s why she was so taken with Keith. If she was indeed “Mini Shiro”, he couldn’t blame her for wanting to be around Keith all the time, because that’s what he wanted as well. Mira loved him too because he rescued her, but her personality was more like Keith’s, and maybe that’s why they had a certain kinship. He wondered also if it had something to do with them both being orphans.  
Shiro came back to present and his heart still ached with fond memories. 

**To Keith <3 **  
**I was just thinking of when we first got Mira.**

**From Keith <3 **  
**Yeah you were a complete sap about us having a cat together.**

Shiro smiled and cuddled his pillow in his arms. If he closed his eyes he could hear the exact tone Keith would have used. It would be teasing, but it would have an undertone of affection. He closed his eyes and drifted off. The next two weeks would be hell, but he would make it. 

* * *

Keith had always been kind of a loner, in fact he prided himself on that. His best friends, Lance and Hunk, always tried to put him in social situations to change that, but it never worked. In fact, Lance and Hunk are really only close to him because they’d all known each other since they were kids. Even if Keith chose to be close to someone, it took a while before he warmed up to him or her, but once he let him or her in, there were there forever.  
It took only one person to change that and his name was Shiro. Keith couldn’t explain it, but there was something about Shiro that made him want to come undone. One look at that muscular man with kind eyes and broad features and he was sold. 

He had been on a run when he first met Shiro. He’d grown up in this town so he knew the spots most of the other college students were oblivious to. He loved running through the forest preserve because it was usually quiet and free of most students since it was a bit of a drive from campus. He knew Shiro had to be a student from out of town and not a townie. He would remember such a beautiful, open face. But what caused him to stop wasn’t the man himself, it was the sketchbook in his lap. Keith loved this spot more than most in the town and he had never seen any artist capture it so beautifully. 

“What do you think?” Shiro had looked up at him, sensing someone was watching him over his shoulder. 

_Fuck_. Yep, Keith knew at that moment he was truly fucked. He had just met this man and he was already crushing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…I mean if you were trying to be alone.” 

Shiro just smiled and waved him off. “I don’t mind. I’m used to people taking a peek at my work. I am drawing in a public place after all. Might as well give me your opinion.” 

“I’ve lived here my whole life. I’ve never seen someone capture this place in the way you did. It’s…amazing, actually.” He was surprised how comfortable Shiro made him. He swore his heart jumped into his throat as Shiro blushed and his face lit up from the compliment. 

“Thank you. I’m Takashi Shirogane, but most people just call me Shiro. I’m a second year Art Education student.” 

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. Shiro…what a nice name. Keith realized he’d paused too long and he still hadn’t introduced himself. “Oh! I’m Keith Kogane. First year, physics major.” _I don’t know if I’ll see him again. I don’t want this to be our only meeting. I have to do something._ “Do you want to go get a cup of coffee or something?” _Welp. You sure put it out there._ Keith had to try his hardest to not squeeze eyes shut and wait for rejection. 

“Right now?” 

Keith swallowed and nodded. 

“Yeah, that would be nice. Just let me pack up my things.” 

He had meant it as a date, but he didn’t think Shiro took it that way. That would be okay, he would be okay with that, he hoped. Keith chewed his lip as they walked to the coffee shop. He suddenly realized that he was sweaty from running and that was definitely not attractive for a date. Keith cleared his throat and ran a hand through the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Actually uh, would it be okay if I went home and freshened up first?”  
Shiro smiled. “If it would make you feel better, I don’t mind honestly.” 

“Please?” 

“Of course, see you in about….?” Shiro was going to suggest a time, but he didn’t want to accidentally insult Keith by saying he took a long time to get ready. 

“Twenty minutes or so?” 

“Sounds good. I’ll hang out there and finish up my drawing so I can show you the finished product.”

Keith swallowed. Shiro was too damn cute and pure for this world. There was no way Shiro would like a guy like him. “Sure. See you soon.” 

Keith definitely felt better when he met Shiro thirty minutes later. No, he was absolutely not late because he spent ten minutes trying to pick out an outfit. 

Shiro looked up and smiled warmly when Keith sat opposite of him. Keith swore his heart and his breathing stopped for a moment. Even if he was lucky enough to see that smile every day, he still didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. “I got you an iced coffee with cream and sugar. I hope that’s okay. I thought iced would be refreshing after a run, right?” 

_HE BOUGHT ME A DRINK!! This must be a date to him too right? Or maybe he’s just that nice of a guy_. “Oh, you didn’t have to that, but yes, it’s fine.”

“No worries, I actually work here, so I get a discount.”

Well, there goes that. It was a courtesy. “So can I see it? The drawing I mean.” 

Shiro brightened and turned his sketchbook over. He slid it over to Keith and bit his lip nervously. It had gone from a detailed pencil sketch to a beautiful watercolor piece. Keith was stunned how it had turned from a sketch to a living, breathing, forest. The colors that Shiro had picked and the way he painted them, it was as if he was looking at a picture of the forest, but if a picture could look more alive. “Wow. The students you teach will have a great example to learn from.” 

“You really like it?” 

“I do, Shiro.” Shiro…damn that felt so good rolling off my tongue. 

“You can have it if you like.” Shiro gingerly tore it out the sketchbook and left it in front Keith. “I’ve drawn it before so it’s not like I don’t have more of them.”  
Keith loved and hated how casual made things sound. Like, was he special or was he not? Was it a big deal or not? This date-or-not-date was so frustrating. “Thank you.” 

A silence stretched out before them and it only made Keith feel awkward. He normally wasn’t bother by silence; actually, he usually found it comforting, but not now. He was trying to get Shiro to like him. He couldn’t just be aloof like he normal. He looked over Shiro, and his eyes landed on the prothestic arm that he didn’t notice before. Keith wondered how that had happened, but it was probably rude to ask. 

“So, I should probably get this out of the way now.” Shiro rubbed his right forearm before he continued. “A year before I came here to college, I was on a road trip with my parents. It was kind of a farewell trip since they were sending their only son off to college. In the middle of the night, it was pouring rain and the roads were pretty slick. It didn’t help that the road we were on happened to be narrow. A car came whipping around the curve and crashed into us on the right side of our car. Right where I had been sleeping. The way my right arm got pinched in the twisted metal of both of our cars, well, the doctors said it couldn’t be saved.” 

“Shiro…I’m so sorry, were you parent’s okay?” Keith was concerned and he felt a sudden connection to Shiro in that moment. 

“Yes. My father was banged up, but he healed from his broken ribs and leg. My mother had a few scratches, but she was on the other side of the car, so she got the least amount of damage. I ended up spending my savings I had saved for traveling in my gap year for a prosthetic arm. I spent my gap year in rehab and debilitation.” Shiro took a sip of his coffee with he finished. 

“My parents died in a drunk driving accident when I was four years old.” Keith said, hurriedly. He didn’t know what to say so he just blurted. He thought maybe if he tried to relate to Shiro’s pain in some way, it would make it better. Maybe this is why he didn’t have many friends or why he didn’t usually bother talking to others he hadn’t known since kindergarten. “I mean…they were hit by a drunk driver…” He rubbed the back of his neck. This date-non-date was not going well. 

“I can’t imagine that. I lost half an arm, but at least we all survived.” Shiro smiled and reached across the table to pat Keith’s arm, reassuringly.  
No…why are you so sweet? “Thanks. I lived in foster care until I was old enough to live on my own. I live in triple dorm with my two best friends. It gets kind of crowded so I like to take runs in that forest preserve when I’m not at practice.” It was like a waterfall, once Keith had started talking, it all rushed out at once. 

“Oh yeah, you’re on our school’s track team.” 

Keith looked taken aback. Shiro knew who he was?! “What?” 

“I’ve been to a track meet or two. I’ve been to most of our school’s events to try them out at least once. Track meets are long, but they’re cool. I knew you looked familiar.” Shiro smiled. His kindness and familiarity with others came naturally. He hid his true feelings deeper than his surface warmth. Yeah I’ve been to more than two. It’s not my fault you’re so cute, Keith, and you look good in those shorts. Shiro swallowed and tried to fight down the blush from his thoughts.  
Keith looked away and tried to hide his embarrassment. Shiro had noticed him out of all the others. He hoped he wasn’t reading into that comment too much. 

“What was living in a foster home like? Was it lonely or was it like having a bunch of brothers and sisters? I wouldn’t know, since I’m an only child.” Shiro broke the silence and awkwardness easily. He hoped he was asking too much. Keith didn’t seem like the kind of person who shared much. The total opposite of me, cute. Even when he did say something, it was just the facts and not the details. 

Keith smiled a little. “It would seem like having a lot of brothers and sisters. In reality it’s a lot of fights for the bathrooms and seats on the couch or snacks. There were seven of us in the home with my foster parents. I moved homes a couple of times before I found the family I stayed with the longest. It was okay, I guess. I liked being alone, but Sheri, my foster mom, always tried to get me to play with the others. It was nice, but it never really felt like home.” 

Shiro was about say something else, but he was interrupted by Keith suddenly swearing. “What’s wrong?” He asked with concern. 

“Oh,” Keith blushed, embarrassed by swearing in front of Shiro. “Sorry, I’m going to be late for class. I have to go.” 

“Oh, okay. Well thanks for asking me here today. I was hoping I’d see you again. I wasn’t just on that path to draw the preserve today. I happened to see you there once and I was trying to run into you.” Shiro blushed, but he didn’t want to keep anything inside. He liked Keith and he thought this was a date. The way Keith asked it had to be! “Check the back of my painting.” 

Keith was so utterly stunned it took him a couple of seconds before he comprehended what Shiro had said to him. He turned over the paper and saw a phone number written there with ‘Shiro’ written underneath. _“THIS WAS A DATE?”_ Keith thought, well at least it was supposed to just be a thought. 

Shiro chuckled. “I thought it was? Didn’t you ask me out? Plus, you went home to change. I thought that meant something. I was trying to drop hints…”

“Oh…that was out loud…wasn’t it? Well, I—uh—I’ll call you.” Keith got up and started toward the door. At the last minute he turned around and placed a feather-light kiss on Shiro’s cheek then paused again. “Wait, what hints?” 

Shiro chuckled a little. “Well, I bought you a drink, I painted a picture for you, I said I came to your track meets...”

“I thought you were just being nice! You made everything so casual I didn’t know! …That’s sweet.” Keith stopped and looked at Shiro for a minute before he remembered why he was leaving. “Shit. Class, right.” Keith hesitated, taking a step closer to Shiro, but hurried off instead.

“I’m in trouble.” Shiro said to himself as he pressed his fingers into his cheek, remembering the feeling of Keith’s lips.

* * *

  
The next day was a slow day at the shop and Shiro was bored out his mind. He let his thoughts drift to Keith and he smiled. He still couldn’t believe their school’s freshman breakout track star liked him. A low groan left his lips and he wanted to slam his head into the counter top. He wished that he’d gotten a Keith’s number. Yes, it had only been a day, but he wanted to contact Keith so badly. His breath caught in his throat when the door chime rang. That had to be some kind of fate. He was thinking about Keith and who should show up but Keith! 

Keith looked as if he was embarrassed and surprised to see Shiro at the same time. “Oh, you’re here.”

Shiro smiled. “Well, I do work here.” 

“Right, I know that!” Keith snapped a little to hide his mistake, but then quickly softened when he saw Shiro’s surprised and hurt look. “I mean I didn’t know if you would be today, I don’t know your schedule.” Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he approached the counter. 

“What can I get you?” 

“Look, I don’t date.” 

Shiro kept his face even, but barely. It felt as if he whole world was closing in on him. His heart shattered and he couldn’t breathe. This was rejection. But, but….you kissed me yesterday. I mean it was on the cheek, but still! Why? Please I want to date you. Shiro looked into Keith’s beautiful purple eyes and was surprised by what he saw. 

Keith’s eyes were hard, determined, and locked on to Shiro’s hopeful brown ones. “Dating just doesn’t work. If you’re just dating me, I don’t know if you’re with other people as well. I don’t do that sort of thing. You’re a really attractive guy, there’s no way others don’t like you as well. I want a relationship. I don’t have much experience with this so maybe I’m doing it all wrong, but I don’t care.” Keith ran a hand through his hair, but his demeanor didn’t change. He didn’t get embarrassed or flustered this time. “I don’t open up to others easily, Shiro, but there was something about you. I somehow…trust you, I guess.” 

The Keith Kogane was asking him to be in a relationship. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” 

“I am.” 

_HE’S SO CUTE!!!!_ “Well, then yes. And you think I get a lot attention? No way, that’s you. You’re a track star and clearly the best of all the first years. You should hear the girls talk about you at your meets.” 

Keith’s heart had finally stopped thudding against his ribs when Shiro said yes. He couldn’t have been happier and he wished his could launch himself across the counter at Shiro. This beautiful, tall, buff man was all his. He couldn’t wait for all the things they would do together. “I couldn’t care less. You’ve been to more of my meets than just a couple, huh?” 

A woman with warm brown skin and light hair laughed as she passed behind Shiro and Keith raised an eyebrow. “Oh sorry,” she cut in. “But you’re kidding, right? Shiro’s been to every track meet this semester. You must be Keith then. He talks about you all the time!” 

“Allura!” Shiro scolded his coworker and tried to hide his blush.

Keith grinned and started laughing. Shiro was going to be angry with her, but it made Keith laugh. If he thought Keith was cute before, he was downright beautiful when he was laughing. It lit up his whole face and took Shiro’s breath away. 

Allura saw Shiro’s face and winked. “You’re welcome.” 

“That’s actually really flattering. I wish I would have noticed you at one of my meets before.” 

Shiro bit his lip and smiled at Keith, but Allura butt in again before he could respond. 

“Wait, then where did you meet him?” Allura asked out of curiosity.

“At the forest preserve.” Keith answered simply. 

“Oh where Shiro goes to ‘draw’ the forest preserve.” She teased, jabbing Shiro’s side. 

“Yeah, he told me he was hoping to run into me there.” Keith looked at Shiro as he said it. He wished it were just the two of them. They had to plan another date soon. 

“He actually said that? That’s kind of creepy isn’t it?” Allura winced in embarrassment for her friend. 

Ice-cold panic flooded through Shiro’s veins as she said that. He was just trying to find an excuse to see Keith. What if Keith realized it could be kind of creepy and decided he didn’t want to be his boyfriend anymore.  
Keith looked down and played with the sleeve of his sweater. “I thought it was kind of romantic.”  
Shiro looked surprised and broke out into a grin. Keith swore Shiro’s smiles were so bright that he needed sunglasses. He did that. He just made Shiro smile like that. 

“You two are sickly adorable. Just make out already.” Allura called over her shoulder as she went to the back room. 

“Allura!” Shiro chided her again. 

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” Keith called back at the same time.  
Shiro looked at Keith, his brown eyes swimming with hope and surprise. Did he just say he was trying to make out with me? Please tell me I didn’t just dream that.

“What?” 

“Well, I’d like to. I would have yesterday if I hadn’t been so disorganized and embarrassed.” 

“Wait,” Shiro stopped Keith as he tried to lean over the counter. “Yesterday when you hesitated before leaving, did you almost kiss me?”  
Keith looked him straight on and nodded. “Yes, but I haven’t been on many dates before so I didn’t know if that would be moving too fast.”  
Shiro grabbed Keith’s wrist and pulled him around the counter. Keith followed Shiro through the back room with nervous excitement, taking the opportunity to admire Shiro from the back. And what a nice back he did have. Those toned muscles and firm butt made Keith’s heart beat faster. He didn’t usually go for someone so attractive since those types were usually out his league. He was so lucky Shiro liked him back. 

Shiro yanked open the back door and the pair spilled out into the alley. Shiro wanted to make the first move, but he was too nervous. He wanted the kiss, but he hadn’t had one before so he didn’t know how to initiate one. Keith groaned under his breath and backed Shiro into the wall, slamming his hands into the brick, and caging Shiro between his arms. 

“I thought you were going to make a move?” 

Shiro had to admit he liked this position. If he wanted to, he could press his body against Keith. He didn’t think he’d be the non-dominant in this situation because he was the bigger guy. Yet, Keith had come in and trapped him against the wall and Shiro had no intention of moving or switching their positions. This was incredibly sexy and it only made him more nervous. Keith had to have experience and he’d definitely notice Shiro’s lack of it. “I wanted to, but I haven’t…before so I didn’t know what to do.” 

“Wait, wait, wait! I’m going to be your first kiss?” He looked completely stunned, but he didn’t move his position. “You look like that, how is that possible?” 

“Well, I come from a small conservative town. They’re not the nicest to gay people. I got hazed and bullied when I got outed in middle school. They told me I was a monster.”

“Are you shitting me? That’s messed up.” Keith pulled away and started pacing in anger. “You can’t help that you’re gay it’s not a choice! It wasn’t for me to be bi, so it obviously wasn’t for you either. There is nothing wrong with you. I had my first years ago with a girl in middle school on a dare. My first official first kiss, I mean the one I actually wanted, was a few years later with a boy. We were both experimenting with our sexuality. It was then that I realized I was attracted to both girls and guys. Love is not a choice!” Keith stopped pacing and looked at Shiro. His boyfriend had tears in his beautiful brown eyes and his mouth was slightly hanging open. “Sorry, I just got kind of lost on a rant.” 

“No, no, it’s fine. No one’s ever said that to me before. Thank you.” Shiro waved him off and smiled.  
Keith turned on his heel and trapped Shiro again before he could move. He didn’t say anything more, just pressed his lips against Shiro’s, effectively surprising him. The kiss was sloppy and bit too wet for Keith’s liking, but at the same time it was perfect.  
He placed a hand on Shiro’s chin and encouraged him to open his mouth. Shiro did and gasped a little. The feeling of Keith’s tongue against his own was very foreign to him, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He let Keith take the lead and teach him. Shiro hands started to wander and he tangled one into Keith’s hair, letting the other come to rest on Keith’s hip. 

Keith responded eagerly to Shiro’s participation and took this opportunity to explore Shiro’s mouth with his tongue. He moaned into Shiro’s mouth and pressed their hips together. He didn’t remember the last time a kiss had messed him up this much. He pulled back to catch his breath, but he kept their closeness. “Did you like it?” 

“Yes, so much.” Shiro’s chest was rising and falling like the tide, and it made his pectoral muscles stand out even more. Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away if tried. 

“Seriously. I don’t care if you lived in a homophobic town. How could any guy resist you and these?!” He ran his hands across the black fabric covering Shiro’s chest. He wanted to see what was underneath, but that would definitely be moving too fast. “I mean damn, you must work out or something?” 

“I wanted to be on the wrestling team, but they wouldn’t let a gay guy on so… But I worked out and lifted weights on my own, anyway, so I could fight back and defend myself from the bullies. Then I just started liking lifting, so I kept up with it.” 

Keith pressed his forehead into Shiro’s shoulder and let out a frustrated cry. “Dammit! I just want to hurt everyone in your old town.”  
  
Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and held him close. “It’s over, baby, plus it’d be hard to go against a whole town.”

Keith laughed with Shiro, but he knew deep down that the past was never over for Shiro.

* * *

  
_“You’re a monster!”_

_“An abomination!”_

_“An infection!”_

_Black silhouettes surrounded Shiro and backed him into a corner. He was not the tall, toned man, but a scrawny kid again. One of the silhouettes took shape and towered over Shiro. He stumbled back when he saw the face of his main bully._

_The boy sneered and crouched down to put his face as close to Shiro’s as possible. “Do you really think Keith won’t see you for who you really are?”_

_“Keith is my boyfriend! He cares about me.” Shiro spat back even though his whole body was trembling._

_“Does he now? Look at you all grown up and yet no different. He’ll see you’re not worth it. Plus, that arm and those scars are nothing pretty to look at. He’ll get over his pity for you and move on to a girl because that’s how it’s supposed to be!”_

_“NO! He’s not with me just because he pities me. He asked me out!”_

_“Only because he couldn’t take your stalking him any longer. Why not give the pathetic ugly a chance, right? It’d be something to laugh at later.”_

_“No. He’s not like that!”_

_“Uh huh sure.” The bully faded into the darkness and the figures pulled out bats as they surrounded him._

“NOOOO!” Shiro sat up in his bed covered in cold sweat. He gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, bringing himself back to reality. 

Keith woke to his phone buzzing on his nightstand. Lance better not be out and calling him drunkenly. He groaned when he saw the time, 2:00 am. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he saw the caller id. Shiro. He shot up and answered quickly, taking the call into the hallway. “Shiro, what’s wrong?” 

“…Keith.” Shiro breathed into the phone as soon as he heard Keith’s voice. 

Keith could tell by the tone of Shiro’s tone and how small the voice sounded that it was bad. “Yeah, I’m here.” 

“Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t mind, Shiro. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Shiro swallowed and took a deep breath. “Do you think you could ever hate me?” 

Keith let out a breath and a noise of disbelief. “No, Shiro. That’s ridiculous.” 

“Not even because of my arm?” 

“Shiro. Don’t be stupid. I don’t care about that and yes, I’ve seen the scars surrounding it. I like you for you.” Keith sighed when he realized what this was about.

“You still have nightmares of being bullied, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” He admitted, his voice still small.

“You are not what those idiots say you are. You’re Shiro…my Shiro. Sexy, buff, kind-hearted, Shiro. Giver of the best hugs and the best, tender, kisses. I still have no idea how you can be so kind when others have been so mean to you. I’d be so jaded.” 

Shiro covered his mouth as the tears fell from his eyes. When he was calm enough, he pulled his hand away and murmured a response. “Th-Thank you, Keith. I’m so happy I met you.” 

“I’m coming over.” Keith ran back into his room and pulled a jacket over his bare torso, before shoving his feet into his shoes. 

“No, it’s okay. I just needed to hear your voice. You’d have to walk across campus in the dark. That’s not safe, Keith.” 

“I’m going to drive, dummy. I’m your boyfriend; I’m supposed to be here for you. That’s what we do.” He rolled eyes and got into his car. “Stop making excuses you baby, I’ll be there in five.” 

Shiro smiled and cuddled into his blankets. Take that bullies. My boyfriend cares and loves my scars. “I’ll leave the door open, honey.” He got up and unlocked the door before climbing back into bed. 

A small sigh of relief left Shiro’s lips as he felt the mattress dip five minutes later. Keith crawled in and hugged him from behind. He leaned into Keith’s embrace, the feeling Keith’s bare chest against his back sent shivers up his spine. Keith had discovered that even though Shiro was the biggest of the pair, Shiro loved to be the little spoon. “Thank you for coming, baby.” 

“Of course, you’d do it for me.” 

Shiro laid one of hands on top of Keith’s and laced their fingers. “I love you.” Keith froze and didn’t know what to say. He liked Shiro but it had only been two months. He wanted to say it, but he didn’t feel it. No way would he lead Shiro on. Shiro felt Keith tense up. “It’s all right, baby. Tell me when you’re ready. I knew it would be different for both of us.” 

“Shiro…I’m…that means a lot to me. No one has ever…” 

“Keith…” Shiro breathed and rolled over to face his boyfriend. “Well, I mean it. I promise.” Keith cuddled into Shiro’s chest and didn’t move for the rest of the night. Shiro kissed the top of his head before drifting off himself.

* * *

  
Four months into their relationship, Keith had invited himself over for a Sunday study session at Shiro’s place. This had become a routine for them. They weren’t even studying the same things so it wasn’t to help each other out. They didn’t really talk much, they just enjoyed each other’s company. Shiro’s place was also a better place to study then at his dorm. Hunk and Lance were usually messing around or being distracting. Well, Hunk was studying and Lance would get bored and try to distract them both with a crazy scheme.

Keith was usually very diligent in his studies so he could get finished as quickly and efficiently as possible. This way, he could spend more leisure time with Shiro. Today was different; he couldn’t concentrate. Something was bothering him and he couldn’t keep it to himself any longer. “Shiro?”

“Hm?” Shiro was busy making lesson plans for a class and hardly looked up from his laptop. 

“Shiro, can I ask you something?” 

Shiro noticed the serious tone in Keith’s voice and looked at his boyfriend with concern. “What’s wrong?” 

Keith bit his lip before answering. “No, it’s nothing bad. I was just thinking… We’ve been dating for four months now. I know you say most people call you Shiro, but I don’t want to call you what everyone else calls you. Can I call you Takashi?” 

Shiro blushed. He had been so used to the nickname by now, hearing his first name caught him off guard. Also in that nervous, but earnest, tone of Keith’s made it seem all the more intimate. Tingles washed over his body, starting in the base of skull before spreading out to his limbs like warm water. He must have paused too long because Keith was shifting uncomfortably and Shiro could tell Keith was just about ready to take it back. Maybe there’s a reason no one calls him Takashi and I brought up a bad memory. I shouldn’t have asked. “Shiro—I—”

“Yes.” Shiro quickly said before Keith could take it back verbally. “Sorry, I was just so surprised. The nicknamed started in grade school and I never stopped it. I got so used to being called Shiro. Of course you can call me Takashi. I like that, it’d be like your special thing.” 

“Move your laptop.” Keith warned and gave Shiro enough time to do so before he launched himself into Shiro’s arms. Shiro laughed and wasn’t caught off guard like he should have been as they tumbled over. He was used to this by now. Sometimes he’d do something that was just too endearing for Keith to handle. Then Keith wouldn’t be able to control himself and he’d tackle Shiro with affection. 

“Takashi.” Keith murmured before pressing his lips against Shiro’s, putting his pent up passion into the kiss. He kissed him with short, rapid pecks before kissing him longer. “Takashi. I love you.” Keith murmured, looking down at his boyfriend when he pulled away from the kiss. He had to say, he did like the view from this position. He liked the feeling of Shiro’s hips nestled between his own.  

Shiro was a bit dazed from the kiss he didn’t comprehend what Keith had said at first. He looked up into Keith’s eyes and saw the affection—no—the love in his deep purple irises. Then he heard it in his mind. _“Takashi. I love you.”_

“Did you hear—?” 

Shiro cut him off. “You do?” 

“Yes. Why else would I say it? You know I don’t waste time saying things I don’t mean.” Keith frowned at Shiro, his lower lip sticking out in a little pout. 

“Sorry, baby.” Shiro reached up, with his prosthetic arm, and cupped Keith’s cheek. 

Keith nuzzled into the cool metal and kissed his palm. The feeling in Shiro’s right arm was slightly muted, but the nerve endings were there. Keith loved when Shiro touched him with his prosthetic because it showed him how much Shiro trusted him. 

“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro gasped when he saw tears welling up in Keith’s eyes. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

“Nothing, you dork. I’m just happy. I didn’t think I’d find someone I love like I love you and I can finally say it back.” 

“I always will.” 

Keith was taken aback by the promise. How could Shiro promise something like that? They had only been together four months there was no way Shiro could know that already. He pushed those thoughts aside. Maybe he would actually have a person; a face, to call home and maybe it would be Shiro.

* * *

  
“Keith! I’ve got great news!” Shiro burst into their apartment and hugged Keith from behind, nearly causing his boyfriend to burn his hand on the stove. “Sorry, baby, and dinner smells good, by the way.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, but leaned into Shiro’s embrace. He should have seen that coming. Shiro often forgot his surroundings when he got too excited. “What’s the news?” 

“Remember that I applied for the student teaching abroad program?” Shiro pressed a kiss onto Keith’s neck. He tended to also be very affectionate when he was happy. “Well…I got in! I’m going to be doing my student teaching at an English speaking school in Rome! I’ll get to teach art in a place that’s known for art!”  
Keith tensed. He was happy for Shiro, he really was, but he was terrified. Before Shiro he was a loner, and he was perfectly content with being alone. Now that Shiro had made a permanent home in his life, he couldn’t imagine four months without Shiro. 

“You’re upset, aren’t you?” Shiro pulled away to let Keith turn around. He wasn’t ready for the tears Keith was trying his hardest not to let loose. 

“No Taka, it’ll be a great opportunity. I’m happy for you.” He strode out of the kitchen and into their bedroom, slamming the door shut. 

Shiro quickly ran after his boyfriend. “Keith!” He eased open the door, surprised that it wasn’t locked. “What’s wrong?” 

When Keith looked up, his eyes were rimmed with red and his face was streaked with wetness. “It’s nothing.”  
Shiro sat on the bed and stroked Keith’s hair. Before he could say anything, Mira walked into the room and meowed quietly. She jumped onto the bed and nuzzled into Keith’s side. 

“I can’t be selfish. This is a good thing. I shouldn’t be upset when you’re happy. But, you’re all I have, Takashi…I just didn’t expect the thought of being away from you to hurt this much.”

“Don’t say that. You have Lance and Hunk and Mira. Plus, Allura loves you, which I love, because she’s my best friend.”

“But that’s not what I meant.” 

“I know, Keith, but you’ll be fine. You’re not alone. You have a family here and I’ll call you every night. We can always skype if you miss my face.” 

“ _If_? That’ll be a given. You have such a beautiful face, Takashi. Yes, even with the scar. I love the scar.” He added the latter, knowing about Shiro’s insecurities. “You better not go and find some sexy Italian to run away with.” 

“Never.” He ruffled Keith’s hair and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Why would I need a ‘sexy’ Italian when I have my sexy Keith?” 

Keith groaned and buried his face into Shiro’s chest. “Dammit Taka, you’re so embarrassing.” 

“It’s true, have you seen yourself in your running shorts? Your ass looks amazing and could they be any shorter?” 

“I’ve told you before, they’re short to decrease resistance when I run.” 

Shiro pulled away so he could look Keith in the eyes. “I know, but didn’t I cheer you up?” 

Keith smiled. “Yes.” At that moment he knew they could make it through anything.

* * *

  
“Keith, I’m leaving, come on and say bye to me.” Shiro called. Keith had locked himself in their bedroom and refused to respond. “Come on, baby. It’ll be four months; you’ll regret not saying good-bye.” 

He still got no response. 

“Okay, if not for you, I need it.” Shiro thought for sure that one would work, but the door didn’t budge. Shiro sighed. “I know you’re mad, but please?” His phone buzzed. “Cab’s here, I’m leaving for real this time.” Shiro sighed again this time in disappointment instead of frustration. He had opened their front door when suddenly the bedroom door flew open. Keith threw all of his body weight into Shiro. Shiro rolled his eyes and staggered backward a few steps, but he managed to keep them upright.

“Call me when you land.” Keith looked up at him with a determined scowl. 

“Of course.” Shiro looked down at him. “I’ll miss you.”

“Well, that’s obvious.” Keith sighed, obviously still angry. He chewed his lip for a moment and ran back to his room. There had to be something he could give Shiro to keep with him always so he could remember him. 

“Keith? I have to go.” 

“Just give me a second!” He searched frantically and then looked down at his wrist. His leather wristband! It was given to him by his foster father and he never took it off. Of course, that would work. Keith ran back to Shiro and pulled it off. Wordlessly he grabbed Shiro’s left arm and secured the wristband around Shiro’s wrist. 

“What’s this?” Shiro smiled at him, hoping for a cute explanation. 

Keith blushed and muttered out a response. “So you’ll always have a piece of me with you.” 

Love’s arrow pierced through Shiro’s heart and he blushed, clutching his chest. He’s too cute for his own good. It’s exactly what I wanted. “I know this was a precious gift, I’ll protect it. I promise.” Shiro shrugged off his hoodie and handed over Keith. 

“But that’s your favorite one!”

“And that wristband is important to you. I have something precious of yours and you have something precious of mine too. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Keith stood up on his toes and kissed Shiro softly. Shiro reacted immediately and leaned down so Keith didn’t have to stretch. The kiss was as loving as it was desperate. Both knew this would be their last kiss for a while so it had to count. Shiro alternated between softly pressing his lips against Keith’s and sucking on Keith’s lower lip. Keith deepened each of the soft kisses, needing more. His hands gripped the back of Shiro’s shirt pressing their bodies together. Close wasn’t close enough. 

Shiro pulled away first. “I really have to go or I’ll miss my flight. Are you sure you don’t want to drive me to the airport?” 

“Yeah. If I do that, I’ll purposefully get us lost so you’ll miss your flight. Even if we did get there on time, I’d never be able to let you leave.” 

Shiro laughed and ruffled Keith’s hair. “That does like sound like something you would do. I’ll be back before you know it and I’ll bring you presents.” 

“You better.” Keith grinned and took one of Shiro’s hands. He pressed a kiss there before letting Shiro go. “See you later, Takashi.” 

“I’ll call every night, Keith.” 

“You don’t have to smother me.” Keith teased even though that’s exactly what he wanted Shiro to say. 

“Okay.” Shiro looked back over his shoulder once at Keith. He gazed at him with a mixture of lust and longing. He blew a kissed and left. He got into his cab and apologized to the driver for the delay. The band on his wrist felt foreign, but comfortable. He fingered the worn leather and he noticed writing on the inside. He flipped it over and saw something he never knew was there. Etched into the center was a single word: Warrior. That described Keith more than Shiro had ever realized. Keith had been through so much and he was still strong. You’re a warrior Keith, you have inner strength like no one I’ve ever known and you can do anything you set your mind to. 

Keith watched out the window until the yellow cab disappeared. He pressed the hoodie against his nose and lips. It smelled like Shiro, a mix of soap, citrus and some sort of spice. Shiro’s warmth still lingered and if Keith closed his eyes it was almost like Shiro was holding him. He slid his arms into the black hoodie. It was worn in comfortable. He was never taking this off. Shiro would have to fight him for it when he returned.

* * *

  
“Keith, stop being a loner and a downer over there! We’re trying to get ready for a party. Shiro’s only been gone two weeks and your phone isn’t going to ring by you staring at it.” Lance kicked the couch before going back to straightening up his and Hunk’s apartment. 

“Shut up. I didn’t want to be here in the first place.” Keith mumbled and read over the texts between him and Shiro again. 

“I forgot how unfun you are without Shiro here. Damn, Shiro really did make you more social. Come on, man! We have to break in the new apartment with a killer house party! It’s a new semester and we’re juniors now. Time to get drunk and dance up on some players.” 

“Come on, Lance. Lay off. Yes, we are trying to cheer Keith up, but you don’t need to mock him. It’d be hard to be away from your loved one.” Hunk chimed in and gave Keith a smile. 

Keith loved that Hunk naturally just ignored Lance’s ego and suggestive talk. They both knew Lance was all talk and completely in love with Hunk. “Thank you Hunk, that’s why you’re my favorite.” Keith smirked over Hunk’s head at Lance. 

“Fuck you.” Lance called. 

“That’s what you get for making fun of me. You’re lucky because you and Hunk have always been together.” Keith moped and looked down at his phone again. 

“THAT’S IT!” Lance grabbed Keith’s phone before he could react. I’m calling Shiro then I’m confiscating your phone.” 

“Lance! Don’t, he’s probably busy.” 

“I’m going to tell him to give your balls back so you can have fun.” Lance ran into the kitchen cackling as he dialed the phone and put it on speaker. 

“Keith, baby, it’s good to hear from you, but I’m busy right now. Can we do this later?” Shiro sounded a little exhausted and Keith felt bad. He could tell that Lance did as well. 

“It’s Lance. Real quick Shiro, we’re throwing a party and Keith’s trying to be a downer. Tell him to cheer up so he can enjoy it! He misses you too much and he’s so lame when you’re not around.” 

“Lance, he’s clearly busy, don’t bother him.” Keith protested.

Shiro must have heard how lonely Keith sounded because he perked up immediately. “Lance, take me off speaker and give the phone back to Keith. I’m on my lunch break, I have time to give him a pep talk.”

“You’re so whipped and needy, Keith.” Lance teased and handed the phone to him. 

“No. I’m the whipped, needy one!” Shiro shouted back in defense of Keith before he was taken off speakerphone.

“Babe, don’t mock me.” Keith murmured into the phone. 

Lance watched as Keith turned red from whatever Shiro was saying. 

“Takashi, really? Wouldn’t that be…?” Keith paused and nodded. “I’d like it too. Okay, I’ll try my best, but he’s so lame and annoying…god I miss your laugh. Okay, okay, okay! I’ll talk to you later. Bye, love you too.” Keith hung up the phone and looked up to see Lance staring down at him with interest. “What?” 

“What did he say to you that made you blush like that? Is Shiro that dirty? Is that how he motives you before all of our parties?” Lance grinned, but he was blushing a little too. 

“Shut up! It’s not like that.” Keith bit his lip as his brain repeated Shiro’s words. _“We can skype naked like you asked for. I might be a little embarrassed at first, but I’ll do it to help you. Come on baby, I’ll be mad at you if you’re a mope the entire time I’m gone. Have fun with your friends, get a little tipsy and I’ll meet you on camera later.”_ Keith blushed again and shook his head. “No. That’s personal, I’m not telling you what he said.”

“Tease.” 

“Lance, don’t pry. You wouldn’t want Keith knowing everything about us either.” Hunk said, stepping in between the pair.  
Keith made a gagging noise, but he got up from the couch. “Spare me, I’d vomit.” 

“I bet you corrupted Shiro. That man is too pure to be dirty like you.” Lance laughed and threw an empty solo cup at him. 

“I’ll leave right now; I did not come over to get insulted.” Keith crossed his arms. 

“Oh come on, buddy, we’re always like this! If you go, you’ll lose whatever Shiro promised you.” 

“I’ll murder you!” Keith launched himself at Lance and caught him in a headlock. 

“You wouldn’t. That would make Hunk sad and that’d be like hurting a puppy! Look how cute he is!” Lance elbowed Keith in the ribs causing him to let go. He trotted over and wrapped his arms around Hunk’s shoulders, pressing their faces together.  
Hunk’s frown faded from his face and it was replaced by a bright smile. Keith didn’t get it all, but Hunk perked up immediately any time Lance gave him any affection. Lance was very affectionate, but when the three of them were together Hunk tended to get lost. Lance and Keith were very vocal and always tried to one up the other. While Hunk was quieter and just want them all to have fun especially if there was good food. “Thank you, Lance, but you’re way cuter.” 

“No way, you don’t get yourself enough credit, babe. You’re super cute and you can cook and you’re a smart engineering student. Mega sexy.” Keith rolled his eyes and ignored them as they started kissing. 

He almost forgot how not fun it was to be the third wheel. They finally started dating late high school. Keith could have told one that the other liked them, but it was better to let them figure it out. They took turns dating and getting jealous. It Hunk, actually, that broke down and asked Lance to their fall formal during their junior year of high school. The rest was history. Really sappy history, in Keith’s opinion. 

He shook his head and pulled up his shirt, snapping a picture of his abs. he sent it to Shiro with the caption “a free preview.” 

He smiled as he immediately received a picture of Shiro’s half open shirt. It was open just enough for Keith to get a good glance at Shiro’s beautiful pectorals. Ithad one word written underneath: “motivation”. 

**To Takashi**  
**I might set that as my background.**

**From Takashi**  
**If it helps you, go ahead. I miss you like crazy too, but I have things to do. You have stuff to accomplish too. It’ll fly by; go have fun with your friends. Allura will be at the party, don’t make me have her keep tabs on you.**

**To Takashi**  
**Mean. I love you.**

**From Takashi**  
**Your Takashi loves you baby.**

“HEY! Hunk we got distracted and let him have his phone back.”  
 

“It was you who gave it back to me, idiot.” Keith grinned and started running off to the bathroom to hide. 

“Oh no you don’t! Hunk guard the bathroom door!” Lance commanded and Hunk quickly blocked the door. 

“Ugh, you’re always on his side. It’s not fair.” Keith stuck his tongue out at Hunk.  
 

“I do love you too Keith, just not in the way. I wouldn’t deliberately be mean to you. This is for your own good.” Hunk smiled warmly at Keith.  
    

Keith made a move to put his phone down his pants in a dirty trick for keep away. “As if Keith. I’ve seen your dick before, I’d fetch it from there, don’t dare me.” Lance smirked and made a move for the phone to show his sincerity.

    “You two are gross.” Hunk rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. 

    “I’ll tell Shiro that you weren’t keeping up your end of the deal. Also, he’ll know you weren’t if you’re texting him all night.” 

    “You’d tell Taka on me? That’s low, Lance, even for you.” 

    “Oh Takashi I’m sorry, I didn’t listen to the awesome Lance! Please, I’m so lonely without you!” Lance mocked Keith using a horrible imitation his Keith’s voice and squaring off, ready for Keith’s attack. 

    “Don’t call him that. That’s only for me.” Keith snapped then sighed and handed his phone to Lance. “Fine, but you have to let me have at the end of the night.” 

    “You better not bring this night down.” Lance smiled triumphantly as he placed Keith’s phone on top of the fridge. “If I look at any point in the night and it’s gone. I’ll tell Shiro, your little bet’s off.”

* * *

  
    Keith stumbled into their apartment a few hours later and quickly grabbed his laptop, basically skipping to the bedroom. He grinned when he saw Shiro was logged on as promised. He quickly stripped off everything and sat on his bed. He angled the webcam so Shiro would have to ask if he want to see all of it. His heart was hammering with excitement as he dialed up Shiro.  
    

“Hey baby, were you a good boy tonight?” Shiro was sitting in a similar position and he beamed the minute Keith’s face appeared on his screen.  
    

Keith let out a little giggle. “I followed the rules, your majesty.  
    

“And you’re a bit past tipsy aren’t you?” 

    “No…” Keith giggled again. “Yes, okay, I’m a little drunk. Lance and I got carried away in a drinking game.” Keith reached out and touched his screen like he would actually be able to touch his boyfriend. He pouted when only felt the screen and not Shiro’s warm face. “You’re so pretty Taka. It’s not fair.” 

    “Don’t say that. You’re pretty too, Keith.” 

    “I want to lick your pecs right now.” Keith blurted with not even an ounce of shame. Shiro had to say, he loved drunk Keith. Drunk Keith had no filter and never got flustered or embarrassed. Plus, he had an adorable giggle that only came out when he was drunk. 

    “Yeah?” Shiro leaned closer to camera so his chest was in better view. “What else do you want?” 

    “I want to lick you and kiss you everywhere!” He giggled again. “And don’t make one of your dad jokes and start naming places instead of body parts.” 

    Shiro chuckled a little. “You got me, love.” 

    “Show me _it_.” Keith was suddenly serious and gave Shiro his best smolder.  
    

“Well you sure got there quick.” Shiro wanted to tease, but he couldn’t resist Keith right now. Drunk Keith was almost as much of a turn on as domestic Keith. He slowly panned the camera down to give Keith what he wanted.  
    

“I miss you, big Shiro.” Keith giggled and switched his position so he was lying on his side. This position still showed his face, but also all the other parts of him as well. “Do you miss my body?”  
  

 “Of course, Keith, all the time. Your ass especially.” 

    “Not him?” Keith raised his eyebrows expectantly and then giggled. 

    “Of course I miss him too. I miss all of you.” 

    “Is there anyway of speeding up your student teaching so you’ll come home earlier. The second week in May is too long to wait! I need you now.” Keith pouted and rolled his hips to emphasize his point. 

    “No, it’s based on months, not amount of work.” Shiro pouted as well and watched Keith’s every move. “I can still help you get off, if you want?” 

    “Noooo.” Keith whined and arched his back in a stretch before curling back up. “I don’t wanna. I want the real thing.” 

    “That’s all I can offer right now, love.” Shiro watched Keith’s every move and his mouth was watering. He felt the need that Keith was feeling as well. He understood Keith’s point. This wasn’t enough. 

    “This isn’t as fun as I thought it would be. I’m just going to go to bed.” Keith sighed and pulled on his briefs. He snuggled up under his blankets and turned his back to his computer. 

    “Aw, don’t pout Keith, why don’t you talk to me? Tell me about your track team or your classes. I want to hear it.” Shiro wished he could teleport through the screen and hold Keith close. 

    “You shouldn’t have left. You’re so mean, Shiro. Taunting me like this, but not giving me the real thing.” 

    There was a fifty-fifty chance with drunk Keith. You could get either the fluffy, giggly Keith or the moody one or as Shiro was getting now, a combination of both. “Keith, don’t. That’s mean. You know I didn’t want to leave you.” Keith didn’t respond and Shiro thought Keith had fallen asleep. “Baby, at least move your laptop.” 

    “Don’t tell me what to do.” Keith shot back. 

    “Keith, honey, look at me. I know this hard, I miss you every second of every day. Of course your friends wouldn’t understand. They’ve never experienced the type of relationship we have. We both changed each other’s lives and given love to each other like neither of us have experienced before. You’re drunk, hun. Sleep it off and I’ll call you tomorrow.”

    “You better.” 

    Shiro smiled and sighed. “I was going to make this a surprise, but you really need some cheering up.” 

    Keith immediately rolled over and faced the camera with excitement. Shiro was lying on his side now, covered in his blankets. “You’re coming home early?” 

    “Aww baby, no.” Shiro pouted and blew a kiss at the screen. “I sent you a package in the mail. There are a couple drawings, a present, and few letters. Does that make it a little better?”  
  
    Keith nodded. “Yes. Better be a good present in there.” 

    “I love you, Keith, get some sleep, okay?” 

    “Okay. I love you too Takashi.” Keith leaned in and gave his webcam a kiss, not really thinking it through. He frowned and wiped the webcam off. “That wasn’t fun at all.”

    Shiro laughed at him a little. “You’re too cute. Bye, love.” 

    “Bye.” Keith logged off and quickly drifted off to sleep. 

    Shiro lay back in bed after setting his laptop aside. “That damn tease. Leaving me sexually frustrated again. He’s lucky I love him so much.”

* * *

  
    Keith practically screamed when he saw the package in front of his door. Shiro’s looping, yet rough handwriting stood out on the shipping label and it Keith recognized it right away. He hurriedly unlocked his door and barely made inside before he was ripping the parcel open. Frantic fingers slowed when they came to the large envelopes on the top. He carefully pulled the first drawing out and was stunned. It of was large courtyard and fountain. The other people in the square were stylized blurs, but in the foreground stood the two of them. He swore Shiro made him look more handsome than he actually was, but the Shiro in the drawing was not near attractive enough. 

    The second was an oil pastel work, covered in thin plastic. It was a lion head. The red tones in the Lion’s eyes and mane were exaggerated but Keith new exactly why. Red was his favorite color and the lion was his favorite animal. 

    The third large envelope wasn’t a drawing at all, but two photographs. Keith guessed it was Venice at sunset. He recognized it by its canal and old architecture buildings. It really did look as beautiful as the pictures in textbooks. The second was a photo of Shiro riding in one of the boats with his Ray Bans and black beanie. Shiro looked happy and super hot with those sunglasses. Plus, in that beanie too, Keith loved casual Shiro so much. 

   **I really wish you were here. Cliché, I know. I’ve been thinking of all the places I wish I could take you on a date, while I’m here. Venice would be in my top 5. The culture and people here are amazing. I think you’d like true Italian food. We should come back here one day, together.**  
  

 Underneath, he found a small box wrapped up with a bow. Of course Shiro would have the present gift wrapped. He bit his lip as he carefully unwrapped the box. Inside sat a black beanie similar to the one Shiro always wore. He could tell it was slightly different and from a shop in Italy. He sighed and put it on. He opened his camera on his phone and looked at himself. It didn’t look as casually cool on him as it did on Shiro. He snapped a selfie and sent it to Shiro. 

    His phone immediately rang and didn’t hesitate picking it up. Of course Shiro would be so excited that he would call. “I got the beanie you sent.” Keith greeted him. 

    “You look so handsome, Keith!” 

    “Liar. You rock the beanie look way better than I do.” 

    “No way. I’ve always thought it would look good on you. I was not wrong. I love it. Now we match.” 

    “You dork.” Even if he wasn’t sold on how it looked on him, he’d wear it every day. It was mega cheesy, but it made him feel special. Even thousands of miles apart, they’d match with their black beanies. “I love it. The drawings are amazing, as always. I wish I could have come to Venice with you. I bet it would have been romantic to ride that boat together. Especially at sunset like in the second picture.”  
  
    Shiro was silent on the end of the phone but then he let out a little laugh. 

    “Shut up! Just cuz, I’m not a sap like you, doesn’t mean I can’t be romantic if I want to be. The letters are way embarrassing, aren’t they?”

    “If you mean loving and sweet by embarrassing, then yes. I wanted to give you a message you could keep forever.” 

    “Are you wearing your beanie now?” 

    Shiro smiled down at his phone and adjusted his hat. “Of course I am.” 

    “Ugh, that’s so cute.” 

    “Isn’t it though?” 

    “Whatever, I’m going to read your letters and I’m hanging up on you. There’s no way I’d that with you on the line. Love you.”

    “Bye, love you too.” 

    Keith set his phone down and tore open the first letter. 

**Keith,**  
**This one is going to be totally embarrassing because I want it to be. I love you and miss you more than anything. So I decided to write down a list of all I love about you. Read this when you’re down and need a little pick me up. First of all, what I noticed first about you. (Besides your ass, which is amazing and definitely makes this list.) Your eyes. Not only are they a beautiful shade of purple, but they are the most expressive things about you. When you’re mad, they’re ablaze with fire and when you’re happy, they sparkle with excitement, and when you’re upset they show your emotions overflowing like the ocean.**  
    Keith wanted to throw this letter away or set it on fire or something. It was way too embarrassing. How could Shiro write something like this down? He ran a hand through his fringe and continued reading.   
**I love how free you look when you run. It’s like you can accomplish anything and go anywhere. I wish I felt like that even for just a minute. I love when you hold me as the little spoon, like I’m precious and not a big guy that hardly fits in your embrace. I love how our fingers interlock and feel just right when they’re together.**  
**I love your passion. I love when you love something you give it your all. I love that when you love something so much, you can get angry when someone disagrees with your passion.**  
**I love your body. All of it. I love how it feels pressed up against mine. I love how your lips fit perfectly with mine and even after two years your kisses still make me weak in the knees. I love how you look when you blush and get embarrassed like you probably are now.**  
**Love,**  
**Takashi**  
  

 The remaining letters talked about individual days. They told stories of funny things Shiro’s students did or projects they were working on. Others told about places Shiro had gone and wished Keith could have seen them too. Keith looked down at all of the gifts he’d recived and his sighed happily. He could live forever on just these. Well, maybe not forever, he’d need Shiro back, but these would help him make it through.

* * *

As the weeks turned into months, the pair got busier. The distance wore on both of them different. Keith became withdrawn and depressed. For Shiro, well, his insecurities started to eat away at him from the inside. He kept them inside, kept calm on the outside, and especially while on the phone with Keith. Then just after two months in, the dreams started to haunt him again. Keith was able to keep them at bay, but now there was so much he didn’t know. What if Keith was only pretending? What if he wanted to see other people? What if Keith outgrew him? Shiro had finally fallen asleep but the thoughts that chased him turned into dreams. 

_“He doesn’t need you, Shiro.”_

_“Loving you and being with you, is tying him down.”_

_“You two haven’t spoken in almost a week. You’ve chased his calls, but what if he’s purposefully avoiding you?”_

_The black silhouettes had returned to mock him again. Now without sneering facing of the bully, but they were all Keith’s face. A sinister, gritty, Keith, but Keith nonetheless._

_“I can’t do this anymore Shiro. I don’t want to do this anymore. You’re not worth it, Takashi.”_

_“Keith, please, We’re halfway there, just give me a little longer.” Shiro called running after the Keith in front of him, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t keep up._

_“If you really loved me, you’d take a weekend and come back.”_

_“You know, I can’t do that, Keith! I’d never finish my program if I did that.”_

_“We’re over, Taka.”_

_No…stop it! Stop using his names for me! You’re not Keith! Keith would never…but then again maybe he would._

    Shiro woke up with tears streaming down his face and he was trembling. He didn’t want to bother Keith, but he couldn’t keep this inside any longer.  
    

“Hey, Taka.” The Keith that answered the phone sounded exhausted and that tugged at Shiro’s heart with guilt.  
    

“Sorry, Did I wake you up?”       
    

“No, I’m studying for midterms.” Keith answered flatly.  
    

“Oh, I’ll call back another time. Sorry.”  
    

“I wouldn’t have picked up if I didn’t want to talk, Takashi.”  
    

Shiro swallowed and got up, pacing his room. “You’re sick of this aren’t you? That’s why you haven’t been calling, right?”  
    

Keith let out a frustrated sigh. “Yes, I’m sick of the distance. No that’s not why, I’ve been busy. Shiro, we’re going to be busy, it happens.”  
    

“Wouldn’t it be easier if we…just didn’t?”  
    

“Are you breaking up with me?” Keith gasped out in disbelief. This week had been stressful enough, he didn’t need this right now. He needed his support system. Shiro had become that for him. Shiro kept him calm, kept him motivated and social. If he lost Shiro now, he’d fall farther into his pit of depression. Yeah, this long distance stuff sucked, but knowing Shiro would be coming back, made it all worth it.  
  

 “N-no. I just thought, maybe you’d want to or something?” 

    “Just because I didn’t call?” Keith wasn’t meaning to be mean, but he was beyond stressed about midterms and too exhausted to hold back. 

    Shiro bit his lip and looked down at the floor. “No, I don’t know. It’s just, you’re in your junior year, you should be having fun and I know you won’t because of me.”

    “I’m just trying to get through this just like you are. Let me deal with it my way!” Keith was getting angry and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He was just so tired. 

    “It’s not supposed to be like this.” Shiro swallowed and thought back to his dream. “What if this tears us apart? What if it just isn’t the same when I return? What we don’t feel the same anymore?” 

    Keith slammed his hand on his desk and stood up. He started pacing his fit of angry passion. “Dammit, Shiro! This is already hard enough and now you’re questioning my feelings for you? I love you. Sorry, I’ve been taking a lot of classes and midterms are keeping me busy. I have told you countless times how much I love you. It’s not on me if you can’t believe them.”

    “Keith, that’s not what I meant…” Shiro tried to defend what he said, but that was basically what he was getting at. 

    “Yes it is! You’re wondering if I’ll get sick of you or if I’ve stopped loving you. I can’t do that, Shiro. Stop making this harder than it is. You’re pissing me off. I don’t know what more you want. What have I done to show you I don’t love you? Nothing. I can’t do this right now. I’m hanging up. Call me when you believe me.” Keith hung up, slamming his phone on the table. 

Shiro felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Keith had seen right through him and his insecurities came back to bite him again. The whole situation had been blown out of proportion. He had been looking for reassurance and instead he only gave into his doubt.

* * *

When he called a week later, he was sure it had been enough time, or at least he hoped. They had little bickering and squabbles before, but nothing like this. This was a full out fight. Normally, neither could stay mad at the other for long and they’d make up a day later. Keith hadn’t even tried to call and he’d made it clear that the responsibility was on Shiro. He sucked in a breath and ran a hand through his fringe as he waiting for Keith’s voice. 

“Shiro.” 

Keith’s answer was short and his voice was even, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t mad. That answer in itself showed nothing was fixed. Shiro couldn’t help it. He didn’t know what to say to fix this and the tears just came. 

Keith’s heart softened when he heard a wet sob on the other side of the line. “Shiro, what’s going on?” 

“I-I never meant to question your feelings for me. I know you’re busy and I shouldn’t have bothered you. It was just my nightmares again and I-”

“Shit.” Keith swore, abruptly cutting his boyfriend off. “I didn’t even think of that. I was exhausted from midterms and I wasn’t thinking straight. I should have known.” 

“No! I burdened you.” 

“Absolutely not.” Keith stopped him again. “You are never a burden to me. You’re my constant, you keep me steady. I should have been there for you. That’s what boyfriend’s do, remember?” 

Shiro nodded and wiped his tears before he realized Keith couldn’t see him. “Right. I just miss you so much. We’re halfway there.”

“Yes we are. We can make it.”

“Yes we can. We’re different than other couples. We’ll make it through this. I love you and my feelings could never change.” Shiro fingered the wristband and kissed it, wishing it was Keith.

“You didn’t find any sexy Italians to run off with yet?” He teased, feeling suddenly happy again. His anger had totally dissipated. 

“None that could have could have compared to you. The Italian girls do seem to take a shine to me, though.” Shiro heard the lightheartedness in Keith’s voice and he smiled as well. He pressed his phone closer to his ear and cradled it as if it were Keith. 

“Of course they do. You’re really hot and foreign. Total turn on. Too bad for them you’re totally gay for me.” Keith laughed. 

“You know it.”

“I love you, you know that, right? I could never stop, so don’t worry. Don’t let those stupid people from your past make you doubt that.” 

“I promise.” 

“Good. I’m off to class, thank you for explaining. I was too stubborn and that’s why I need you.” Keith made it sound so logical and matter of fact that it made Shiro laugh. 

“Have a good class baby, I’ll see you soon-ish.”

* * *

  
If Keith had said the two weeks had dragged on, he wouldn’t even come close to exaggerating. He felt like he was walking through a waist deep sea of mud with ankle weights, just trying to make it to next Friday. Keith didn’t sleep Thursday night, he was so excited for Shiro’s homecoming. He had prepared Shiro’s favorite meal and cleaned their apartment. He wondered if Shiro would notice that he got taller or that he arms were more toned. Four months was a long time.  
But it was finally time! Today was they day he’d pick Shiro up from the airport. He barely slept last night he was so excited. He cleaned the entire apartment and prepared things for dinner. Even with all of the done he still had two hours until he was supposed to leave. He was trying to watch a movie to pass the time, but he still looked at his watch every thirty seconds. 

_I hate you Takashi. It’s your fault for making me love you so much._ Mira was settled in a nest of blankets next to Keith. She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side, studying him. Noticing his distress, she let out a little meow and crawled into his lap. She nuzzled her head into his stomach, trying to be comforting. “Thank you, Mira. Daddy’s coming home today and I just can’t wait. You miss Takashi, too, hm?” 

Mira meowed in response and started purring under Keith’s gentle petting. 

“I thought so. That makes two of us. Sorry, sweetie, but I’m going to get Shiro first.” He was finally able to relax into the movie with Mira’s help. He even managed to drift off. 

He woke up to a loud ringing coming from his pocket. Mira meowed angrily and crawled off Keith’s lap. It took Keith a minute to shake off his bleariness before he realized what that alarm meant. It was time to go get Shiro! He gave Mira a goodbye pat before shoving on his shoes and coat. 

On the drive Keith swore at every car that cut him off or hesitated at a green light. Sure, getting to the airport faster didn’t make Shiro arrive any sooner, but Keith pretended it did. He finally made it to baggage claim and started his wait. 

He wondered if Shiro would look any different. Would he have gotten taller or maybe a tan from the Italian sun? He hoped Shiro wasn’t any taller. Their slight height difference was enough for him. He closed the gap a little, but it was only by an inch or two. He body ached at the thought of being able to hold Shiro again. This was never happening again. He would make sure of it. Next time, if there were one, he’d force his way into going with Shiro. 

Shiro was exhausted from traveling but he suddenly felt energized when he made it to baggage claim. Keith was going to waiting for him. He quickly gathered his things and scanned the crowd. His breath caught in his throat when he spotted Keith from across the room. Keith’s eyes were searching eagerly with anticipation. Had Keith gotten more attractive than Shiro had last seen him? Maybe, or maybe it was just that Shiro just missed his boyfriend so much. He smirked and walked around so he’d approach Keith from behind. Keith’s surprised face was so adorable and he wanted to see it. 

Keith kept looking around, but he didn’t see Shiro. He looked down at his watch and sighed. The plane should have definitely landed by now. He was about to move to another location to look for Shiro, when strong arms encircled his waist. He gasped when he was lifted from behind in a crushing hug. “Takashi!” He squirmed in his lover’s arms until he was put down. Keith immediately turned around and took Shiro’s face into his hands. “It’s really you.” 

Shiro smiled warmly and nuzzled his cheek into Keith’s hand. “You’re still wearing my hoodie and the beanie I bought you.” Shiro commented taking in Keith’s appearance. 

“And you’re still wearing my wristband.” Keith dropped his hands from Shiro’s face and fingered the familiar leather with a fond smile. 

 There were so many words that threatened to spill from his mouth, but he didn’t say any of them. He pulled Keith into his arms and pressed his face into Keith’s shoulder. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. 

Keith felt Shiro shudder and let out a sob. He tangled his fingers into the back of Shiro’s jacket and held him closer. He traced one hand up Shiro’s back until it came up to rest in his hair. Keith slowly stroked the hairs at the nape of Shiro’s neck. “It’s good to have you back.” He murmured softly. 

Shiro pulled back just enough so he could see Keith’s face. He wiped his eyes and smiled down at him. “It’s good to be back. Let’s go home. I’ve missed our apartment.” 

They held hands as they made their way back to Keith’s car. “I’m not letting you leave like that again.”  
“Ever?” Shiro teased, squeezing Keith’s fingers. 

_Yes, but that would mean proposing wouldn’t it? I could do that. Takashi graduates in a week they’ll be nothing tying him to the university._ Yet, his words betrayed his thoughts and he said it anyway. “Ever.” 

Shiro put his things into the truck and slid into the passenger seat. “Did you just propose to me?” He teased, his thoughts in tune with Keith’s by coincidence. 

“What?” Keith blushed. “No! If I did, I would definitely do it in a more special way. You’d deserve that.” 

_He’s thinking about it?_! Shiro’s thoughts screamed at him excitedly, but he tried to keep calm on the outside. _I mean I’ve thought about it, but I didn’t know he was ready. I did dream of proposing, but maybe I’ll let him do it. That’ll be totally cute! I mean it’s either marriage or break up and I don’t think either of us wants that_. “Oh yeah? How would you do it then?” 

“Like I would tell you! That would ruin the surprise.” Keith gasped when he realized the context of what he said. He basically just let Shiro know he had plans to propose. He didn’t yet, but maybe now he’d make them. Shiro was about to transition to another part of life and Keith didn’t want to miss out on any of it. He wanted to be than Shiro’s boyfriend. Before now, he hadn’t realized how much he wanted it, but he did. 

“Okay, I’ll just have to wait and see, huh?” 

“Maybe you will.” 

They fell into a silence, but it was a comfortable silence. There were so many ‘I love yous’ and ‘I missed yous’ to say, but they didn’t need to. It had been evident it every phone call and in their reunion. Shiro couldn’t keep his eyes off Keith. Something was definitely different, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. “Did you get taller Keith?”

Keith smiled with pride. “I did, a little. I was wondering if you’d notice. It’s not much more than a couple inches.” 

Brown eyes raked his figure once more until they finally noticed what really was different. Keith’s muscles looked more defined than they had before. He’d definitely have to explore that later. “Did you change your workout routine?” 

“Oh, yeah, coach wanted me to tone up a bit more, since next year I’ll be a senior. I was actually just picked to be the new captain, since the current is graduating.”

“Keith! You didn’t tell me that. That’s great!” Shiro looked happy, but also pouted a bit at him.  
Keith saw Shiro’s pout and rolled his eyes. “It literally happened two days ago. There was no point of telling over the phone when I could just tell you in person.” 

“Okay, I forgive you.” 

Keith laughed a little and grabbed Shiro’s things from the trunk. Shiro protested but Keith waved him off. “You’re tired from traveling. I can carry your things.”  
Shiro didn’t realize just how homesick he was for their place until they were standing in front of the door. They had created so many memories in this place. He’d be sad when they moved out. This apartment had been his and then Keith moved in after a year together. Their first time had been in that bed, as well as the first time Keith called him ‘Takashi’, the first time they said ‘I love you’ and it was their cat’s first home. 

“Taka, did you hear me?” 

Shiro had been so lost in his thoughts he just realized they hadn’t moved to enter the apartment yet. “Huh?” 

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled. “I said: my keys are in my back pocket, but my arms are full, can you get them for me?” Shiro nodded eagerly and reached into Keith’s pocket and fished out the keys. Of course, not before giving Keith’s ass a little squeeze. “Hey!” 

“Oh come on, you can’t be surprised by that, baby. You gave me a perfect opportunity.” He chuckled and unlocked the door. The apartment was positively spotless.

“You cleaned for me? How sweet.” 

“You would have done the same.” Keith walked in behind and set down his things. 

“Mira!” Shiro called excitedly and ran to couch where she was relaxing. Mira meowed loudly as he scooped her into his arms. She immediately started purring and nuzzling up under his chin. “I missed you, honey. Did Keith take good care of you while I was gone?” He nuzzled her back and showered her head with little kisses. Mira’s purring became louder and she meowed happily. Keith suddenly found himself jealous of his own cat. 

Keith crossed his arms. “What a ridiculous question. Of course I did. Geez, Takashi. I love her too!” He went to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, but Shiro had followed, catching his wrist. 

“I was only teasing.” He put Mira down and started pulling Keith toward their bedroom. 

“Wait, you must be hungry. I made your favorite, I just have heat it up.” 

“I am hungry for something else first.” 

Those words sent a shiver up Keith’s spine. He felt as if he couldn’t resist Shiro, not that he wanted to anyway. A surprised yelp escaped his lips as Shiro suddenly picked him up princess-style and carried him over the threshold. “Takashi!” Keith protested, but there was a giddy smile on his face. 

Shiro wasn’t listening as he carefully laid Keith on the bed. His breath came in short gasps and his heart was racing. He grinned when he saw the same longing and lust mirrored in Keith’s eyes. He wasted no time and pulled Keith’s shirt up over his head. Keith eagrly followed suit and pulled Shiro’s off as well. “I knew it. Your muscles looked more defined and sculpted through your jacket, but now I can really see it. That’s not fair. I go away and you get hotter.” 

“Me? Have your seen yourself? You got tanner and you have adorable little freckles on your nose. You must have been working out in Rome since you haven’t even lost a bit of muscle tone.” Keith let his fingers trace the crevices of Shiro’s abdomen. “I don’t know how those Italian girls and boys didn’t try to steal you away.”

“Maybe they did try, but you know I’m oblivious to flirting. Except when you do, because you have an adorable blush.” Shiro watched Keith’s ministrations and thought of drunk Keith on their skype session. “Do still want to lick my pecs?” He teased. 

Keith’s eyes widened and he blushed furiously. “Taka! Don’t mock me for things I said when I was drunk.”  
Shiro grinned and lowered himself so he propped up by his forearms, instead of his hands. It put their bodies closer together, but still not enough. “You have my permission. I left you and I’ll make it up to you. Do anything you want.” 

“Takashi.” Keith smirked and his eyes darkened from a bright lilac to a deeper violet. “You should be careful with your words.” 

“I don’t want to be careful.” He shifted his position so his chest with level with Keith’s eyes. He looked down at Keith and he could tell Keith’s resolve was slipping. He caught Keith’s eye and winked. 

“No turning back, Taka, you can’t blame me for anything that happens now.” Keith placed one hand on the middle of Shiro’s back and leaned up, burying his face in between Shiro’s pectoral muscles. Shiro let out a gasp as he suddenly felt a warm wetness against his skin. He shivered and pressed closer to Keith. He hadn’t expected that to feel so good. Shiro’s reaction gave Keith confidence to keep going. He showered Shiro’s chest with kisses and little love bites. 

“I won’t be able to take my shirt off in public for a while.” Shiro teased. 

“Not my problem. You provoked me.” 

“I’m—ah!” Keith’s teeth suddenly grazed one of Shiro’s nipples and Shiro couldn’t finish his sentence. He arched his back and ground his hips down against Keith, extracting a moan from his partner as well. “You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn.” Shiro slid down, dragging his body against Keith’s until their lips met. Both men groaned in the sheer pleasure of getting to kiss one another again. It didn’t take long for both to crave more than just pressing their lips together. Neither really knew who moved first, but both opened their mouths to let the other inside. Tongues played together in a passionate battle that left both of them breathless.

Shiro was the first to pull away to the kiss to trail kisses down Keith’s neck. He got his revenge, peppering Keith’s neck with hickeys. 

“Takashi…” Keith breathed. “I don’t know how much more foreplay I can take. It’s just been so long.” 

“I agree.” He rolled off Keith and lay out for him. “Do your thing, baby.” 

Keith laughed a little. “I love how you always start out so dominant and confident and yet you switch to the bottom.”

“I like you in control and I loved being taken care of by you.” 

“I’m not going to go easy.” 

Shiro smiled. “I wouldn’t expect you to.” 

* * *

  
“I don’t know how I managed four months without that.” Keith whispered, breathlessly. He lay out half on top of Shiro with no thought of moving. 

“Me neither.” He was about to say more, but his stomach growled loudly. 

“I told you we should have eaten first.” Keith teased. 

“I don’t want to get up.” Shiro groaned. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll go heat up dinner.” 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever!” Shiro cooed, watching him go with a sappy smile on his face. “Damn…your workouts have even tightened your ass.” 

“Takashi!” Keith glared at Shiro over his shoulder. “I’ll take back my kindness right now.” 

“Noooo~ I love you Keith!” Shiro whined sleepily. 

“And people say I’m the needy one.” 

Shiro laughed. “I know, I keep trying to tell them that it’s actually me.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and left their bedroom. 

“Hurry back, love!”

Mira trotted into the kitchen and rubbed up against Keith’s leg. “I know you feel left out, huh, sweetie? I told you, your daddy is mine first. He’ll be home with you all day tomorrow while I have finals.” 

Shiro heard everything through the open door and smirked. Not fair. She gets all the sappy pet names…but then again, I get to hear him call me daddy to her. The smell of Keith’s cooking floated into bedroom and Shiro sighed happily. 

“Not now Mira, sorry.” Keith closed the bedroom door, locking her out. She meowed angrily, but wandered off to her bed. 

“I’ve really missed your cooking.” Shiro sat up and held his arms out for Keith. He pouted a bit when Keith handed him the food instead of sitting on his lap like he wanted. 

“What? It’s your favorite, right?” Keith was confused why Shiro looked disappointed. Had he made it wrong? Was this not his favorite after all? 

“Yes, but I wanted you too.” He patted the space in front of him. 

“Oh.” Keith settled himself between Shiro’s legs and held the bowl in his hands. He offered it to Shiro first.

“I’m so tired, you might have to feed to me.” Shiro teased. 

“You’re not a baby, Taka.” Keith deadpanned and shook his head. 

“You’re no fun.” Shiro took his fork from Keith and started eating. “Mm. I nearly forgot how good it is.” 

Keith smiled and took a forkful from the bowl. “Luckily for us, I can cook.” 

“I’m getting better!” 

“Only because I’m teaching you.” Keith smirked and kissed Shiro’s cheek. 

“Mean.” Shiro commented, too tired to fight back much more. 

“I only tease you because I love you.” 

“I love you too.” They finished up and got ready for bed. Shiro curled up on his side of the bed. “Hold me, baby.” It was supposed to be a question but he said it more like a demand. 

“Of course.” Keith climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Shiro. He leaned back against Keith with as satisfied sigh. Keith nuzzled his head into Shiro’s back, glad to have his favorite pillow again. He pressed a little kiss between Shiro’s shoulder blades. “How is your skin so soft?”

    Shiro shrugged. “Everything…I’ve missed everything. I agree with you; I’m never leaving again.” 

“You better not.” 

Both of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. They both had the best rest in four months. 

* * *

  
Keith looked across the lawn, searching for his boyfriend. In a sea of black cap and gowns he was hard to spot. Why did they all have to look the same? Then he saw him, standing under a tree. White petals floated down like snow in the soft spring breeze. Of course. He’d pick a totally cliché romantic spot to wait for me.

Keith clutched the roses in his hand and made his way over to Shiro. “Congratulations, Mr. Valedictorian.”  
Shiro’s eyes lit up and pulled Keith into a hug. “Thank you.” He pulled away and bit his lip. “Do think my speech was okay?” 

“It was perfect. Your mother teared up and everything. I got these for you.” He handed over the flowers and shifted nervously. That was only one of the gifts he had in mind for Shiro. “So, you’re graduated and I’ve still got another year. There’s nothing keeping you here, but I want to give you a reason to stay.”

“Of course, there’s something keeping me here. I want to see you finish your last year.”

“Takashi, don’t interrupt me or I’ll never get this out.” 

Shiro’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Was Keith about to do what he think he was? Keith’s words would have sounded harsh to anyone else, but Shiro knew it was important. 

“What I mean is, we’re almost both done with college and about to start our careers. I want…a reason to be by your side. I mean more than just being your boyfriend. I’ve never really experienced a love like this before, but I know I found it with you. I knew it when you were gone this semester. I want to always be by your side.” Keith swallowed and got down on one knee. He pulled a box from his pocket and opened it. A thin gold band was nestled in white silk and shone in the setting sun. “Will you marry me, Shiro? I mean, we’ll wait until I graduate, but I want to do this now.” 

Shiro had spent his years being mocked and ostracized for his sexuality, but now he was going to get to spend the rest of life with the man he loved more than anyone. Back then he never could have imagined this happening, but now that it was, it made sense. Of course he was meant to be with Keith forever. “Yes. I will!” Keith’s hand was shaking as he slid the ring on Shiro’s finger and looked up into chocolate eyes. They mirrored the same exhilaration and joy that lived in his own. With Shiro graduating, their time together wasn’t coming to an end, it was just beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do write all my stories like pg-13 movies, so no smut. Love you guys.


End file.
